


Fade To Grey

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know I am a vidder! Friends asked me to do a new vid with a song I did years ago , with old software, footage... all crap. Now I have the new DVD footage and a great software and I did it again. Its hard to do a vid with the same song again. I mean my thoughts are different now. And its experimental ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade To Grey




End file.
